


To bask in distant suns

by laughingpineapple



Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: Bonding, Fanart, Gen, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Look, I know there ARE stars up there - I don't know what they mean, like, cosmogonically but they're there, so, please roll with it for the sake of a cute moment by a bonfire
Relationships: Siegmeyer of Catarina & Solaire of Astora
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	To bask in distant suns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GriegPlants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriegPlants/gifts).



...later...

**Author's Note:**

> ...no, seriously, I'm a little puzzled by the existence of the moon and especially the stars given how the sun works, but I'm sure Solaire is enthusiastic about them! Siegmeyer appreciates the passionate speech, really, he does, it's just that mmmh... mmMMMh... ...zzzzzzz. Happy chocobox dear treatee, I hope this works for you!


End file.
